<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please don't make me choose by Sammy66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796686">Please don't make me choose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66'>Sammy66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy66/pseuds/Sammy66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please don't make me choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on, Y/N, we don't have much time, we have to go now." Diego was rummaging through your drawers as he spoke, stuffing whatever he could get his hands on into the bag he was holding. <br/> He'd barged into your house a few minutes ago, explaining that Five had found a way for them to get back to their own time, but they only had a short window of time to do it. He'd started packing your things the minute he got in, barely even looking at you as he told you to get ready for your imminent departure. <br/>Diego had already told you a while ago who he was, that he was from the future, and everything about his crazy family. So this wasn't really a shock, but you were still slightly dumbfounded as you watched him pace around from your spot on the couch. <br/>You hadn't expected him to stay here in 1963 with you forever, but you couldn't say you hadn't hoped. Hoped for more time, at least. You had fallen in love with the man in front of you faster than you ever thought possible. You couldn't imagine your life without him. And yet, here you were… <br/>"Diego, I can't go with you," you said softly, causing him to go incredibly still, dropping the bag he was holding as he turned to finally look at you.<br/>"What?" he asked. "No, no, you don't understand, I have to go, I can't stay here. You have to come with me!" Desperation filled his eyes as you shook your head, your hands trembling as you tried to hold back your tears. "Please," he added in a whisper.<br/>A single tear slid down your face at the broken look on his face, and you shook your head once more, wiping the tear away harshly with your hand. You refused to make this harder than it already had to be.<br/>He sat down next to you, brushing a strand of hair back behind your ear. You did the same to him, which made him chuckle lightly, only for a second before his face became serious again. He grabbed your face in his hands and connected your lips in a desperate but somehow still tender kiss. <br/>You let yourself get lost in the moment, your hands burying themselves into his glorious hair. A small whine escaped your lips as he pulled away. But he didn't get too far, resting his forehead against yours, his thumb rubbing small circles along your cheek.<br/>"Please," he said again, his voice breaking. "Y/N, I need you. I can't go back without you."<br/>You put your hand on top of his, committing every detail of his face to memory as you said, "I can't, Diego. I can't go there. My place is here, in 1963. Who knows what would happen if I left? It could be disastrous."<br/>He shook his head and breathed, "I don't care about that. I don't care about any of that. All I care about is you." <br/>Another tear escaped you, but Diego gently wiped it away before you had the chance to. "I'm sure your family would care. Especially your brother, Five. From what you've told me, he seems like he's kind of an asshole." Your attempt at humor didn't do anything to wash away the hurt in Diego's eyes, and you pulled away from him, rising from the couch to put some distance between you two.<br/>"Fuck Five," he growled as he rose too, following you. "He can't stop me from bringing you with me. Nobody can."<br/>"You're not listening to me!" you exclaimed. The way he was looking at you broke your heart into a million pieces, but you pushed through. "I can't- I won't go. I'm staying here, Diego."<br/>He shook his head desperately as he walked towards you and said, "I can't leave you behind. But I can't stay here. Please don’t make me choose. Please, just come with me." <br/>You wrapped your arms around him, hugging him tightly. You breathed his scent in one last time before you let him go. "I'm not making you choose. I know you have to go, but you have to understand that I have to stay."<br/>He opened his mouth to argue, but you stopped him by bringing your lips to his. You directed him toward the door as you kissed him, pulling away only when your hand found the handle. You opened the door wide for him, giving him one last peck on the lips before backing away from him. "Go, before it's too late." You gave him a sad smile, gesturing with your hand for him to hurry. "I love you," you added.<br/>"I love you, too," he breathed, tears flowing down freely as he left you behind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>